I - You - We - Us
by Kagamine Miharu
Summary: -Aomine x Reader- / Berawal dari kau yang menjemput Aomine di Gym, Aomine yang memintamu menemaninya sepulang sekolah, kau yang tanpa sengaja mengintip anggota GoM yang sedang ganti baju, hingga sebuah kencan dengan Aomine Daiki! / Setelah kencan ini, akankah hubungan kalian berubah dari 'sekedar teman' menjadi sesuatu yang lebih 'intim? / Ch-2 - Completed! / RnR?
1. Aomine X You 1

**Fic ini dibuat untuk para penggila Aomine di luar sana~**

**Dan sekaligus 'hadiah' untuk 'Shimizu Anno' ^.^**

* * *

**Disclaimer.  
**

**© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**" I**** – ****You**** – ****We**** – ****Us**** "**

* * *

A/N : ***** = [insert-your-name-here]

* * *

**#01 ~ Aomine Daiki x You ~**

Pagi ini, saat kau bangun dan mengecek Email, kau mendapat satu Email dari Momoi Satsuki — tetanggamu — yang mengatakan bahwa dia sedang sakit, dan dia menyuruhmu untuk 'mengawasi' Aomine selama seharian penuh hari ini sebagai penggantinya.

Secara refleks kau berteriak kegirangan di kamarmu.  
Dengan sigap kau langsung bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah secepatnya agar dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama satu-satunya orang yang dapat mempercepat kerja jantungmu, Aomine Daiki.

Kau sudah memutuskan untuk tampil sebagus-bagusnya hari ini.  
Tapi rencana itu hancur total saat kau menyadari bahwa kau bangun tepat 30 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Dengan terburu-buru kau langsung memasukkan segala peralatan sekolah ke tasmu, mandi, sarapan dan berpakaian seadanya, lalu langsung berlari ke luar rumah menuju halte bus dan naik ke bus terakhir menuju sekolah pagi itu. Kau hanya sempat merapikan penampilanmu saat berada di bus.

-.-

Kau sampai di sekolah tepat 15 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Hal pertama yang kau lakukan adalah berjalan menuju Gym tempat para anggota tim basket Teikou biasanya berlatih.  
Di pagi hari tanpa adanya jadwal latihan seperti ini, seharusnya Gym itu sedang kosong.

Kau hanya mengikuti instingmu yang menuntunmu menuju Gym ini.  
'Insting'mu selalu dapat menemukan dimana _dia _berada, bahkan tanpa pemberitahuan apapun.

Dan benar saja, dari luar Gym kau sudah bisa mendengar suara bola basket yang di-_dribble _serta suara decit sepatu yang bergema memenuhi Gym.

Kau berdiri di luar pintu, ragu sejenak.

Tiba-tiba suara basket dan decit sepatu itu berhenti, digantikan dengan sebuah suara baritone yang berasal dari dalam, memanggilmu.  
"Oi, *****, apa yang kau lakukan di luar situ? Ayo masuk!"

Terbentuk sebuah senyuman lebar di bibirmu disertai tawa kecil hanya karena dia memanggil namamu.  
Dan dia juga menyadari keberadaanmu bahkan sebelum kau mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Kau memperbaiki tatanan baju dan rambutmu, lalu menarik napas panjang, berusaha untuk bersikap normal. Setelah memastikan bahwa dirimu sudah siap, perlahan kau menggeser pintu Gym.

Tapi usahamu untuk bersikap normal berakhir sia-sia.  
Jantungmu kembali berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan sensasi panas sekejap menyebar ke sekujur tubuhmu saat melihat sosok di depanmu.

Aomine Daiki.  
Sepasang iris _sapphire _miliknya menatap iris hitam kecoklatan milikmu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya. Kulit kecoklatan dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi, tegap dan kekar itu memang khas pemain basket.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya membuyarkan 'fantasy'mu tentang dirinya.

Kau tersadar dan kembali berusaha mengatur napasmu dan menormalkan detak jantungmu — yang ternyata sia-sia saja.

Aomine melemparkan bola basket di tangannya padamu. Dia tertawa kecil saat melihatmu yang tiba-tiba panik berusaha menangkap bola itu — yang akhirnya kau biarkan jatuh menggelinding karena tidak bisa menangkapnya.

"_Mou, _Daiki-kun! Berhenti bermain-main! Bel masuk akan berbunyi 15 menit lagi!" sahutmu dengan sedikit membentak hanya untuk menyembunyikan rasa malumu.

Dia hanya terkekeh pelan dan berjalan ke arahmu, lalu berhenti tepat di hadapanmu.

Kedekatan ini, tentu saja, kembali bereaksi buruk terhadap jantungmu.

Dan tiba-tiba, secara sengaja — untuk menjahilimu — masih dengan cengiran di bibirnya, Aomine membuka kaus hitam yang tadi dipakainya saat bermain.

"A—"  
Mulutmu ternganga melihat tindakan tiba-tiba itu.  
Siapapun yang melihat kalian saat ini pastilah mengira kalau Aomine sudah gila karena membuka bajunya tepat di hadapan seorang gadis.

Di depanmu terpampang jelas dada bidang Aomine beserta perut _six-pack _nya yang terbentuk jelas pada kulit kecoklatannya, bagaikan sebuah patung yang diukir sempurna.

Sementara itu, sang pemilik tubuh nan sempurna yang sudah menyebabkan jantungmu serasa mau meledak dan wajahmu merah padam itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat reaksimu yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung dengan tatapan _kagum_, mengamati tubuhnya dengan mulut menganga.

"Oi, oi, mau sampai kapan kau memperhatikan tubuhku seperti itu?"

Sekali lagi, pertanyaan darinya kembali membuyarkan 'fantasy'mu.

Kau tersadar, dan secara refleks menarik kaus hitam dari tangannya dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajahnya, lalu berbalik membelakanginya dan melipat tanganmu di dada.  
"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?! C-Cepat pakai bajumu.. A-Aho! Ahomine!"

Kau dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Aomine yang berjalan menjauh disertai suara tawanya. "Baik~ Baik~"

Setelah memastikan dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh, kau sedikit memutar kepalamu, mengintip tubuhnya yang berjalan menjauh dari sela bahumu.  
Dia tiba-tiba berhenti, dan dengan sigap kau langsung memutar kepalamu kembali ke posisi semula.

"Hey, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau seorang _tsundere _seperti Midorima~" ucapnya diselingi tawa yang kembali bergema dalam Gym yang hanya berisi kau dan dia.

Tidak ingin dipanggil _tsundere_, kau langsung berbalik, lalu mengambil bola basket yang tadi jatuh di dekatmu, dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga menuju Aomine yang masih berjalan membelakangimu.  
"A-Aku bukan _tsundere_!"

-.-

Aomine dengan mudah menangkap bola itu dengan sebelah tangannya.

Dia berhenti sejenak, dan kau kembali memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Aomine memutar kepalanya 90 derajat menghadapmu. Dia memunculkan seringaian khasnya sambil berkata, "Terima kasih sudah menjemputku pagi ini, *****."

Dia berjalan memasuki ruang ganti, sementara tubuhmu membatu tak bernyawa akibat seringai mematikan itu…

-.-

Di kelas, bahkan saat pelajaran dimulai, ke-tidaktenang-an yang kau rasakan tak kunjung hilang.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Aomine Daiki duduk tepat di sebelahmu!

Yah, sebenarnya dia _selalu _duduk di sebelahmu — tepatnya di bangku paling belakang tepat di samping jendela — tapi biasanya, selalu ada Momoi yang menjadi penenang sekaligus pengalih perhatianmu agar tidak terus melirik Aomine di sebelahmu.

-.-

Aomine Daiki.  
Kau mengenalnya saat kelas 5 SD. Perkenalan itu dimulai dari datangnya tetangga baru di sebelah rumahmu, Momoi Satsuki.  
Di daerah sekitar rumahmu, tidak banyak anak-anak seusiamu yang bisa diajak bermain, sehingga dalam sekejap kau langsung berteman akrab dengan Momoi.

Hingga suatu hari, Momoi mengajakmu ke lapangan basket untuk menemui temannya.

Dan di situlah awal pertemuanmu dengan Aomine Daiki.

Sosok kecilnya yang men_dribble_ bola melewati orang-orang yang lebih dewasa darinya itu masih tergambar jelas dalam benakmu.

Sebuah senyuman selalu muncul di bibirnya dan wajahnya selalu berseri-seri saat ia memegang bola basket — menandakan betapa cintanya ia pada olahraga itu.

Dan kau juga tidak akan pernah melupakan sosoknya yang saat itu mengulurkan tangannya padamu sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.  
"Aku Aomine Daiki. Siapa namamu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupmu kau menemukan seseorang yang benar-benar bisa membuat jantungmu berpacu dan kehabisan kata sehingga membuatmu salah tingkah. Bahkan saat itu kau hampir saja salah menyebutkan namamu.

Rasa sukamu padanya dimulai detik itu juga saat bola mata hitam kecoklatan milikmu bertemu dengan sepasang iris _sapphire _miliknya.

Tapi sayangnya, hingga sekarang, status kalian masih hanya 'sekedar teman'.

-.-

"Oi, *****!"

Suaranya yang memanggilmu langsung menyadarkanmu dari lamunan tentang masa lalu kalian.

Kau terkesiap, lalu menoleh ke samping, berusaha memasang tampang se-datar mungkin.

"Ya, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar caramu memanggilnya.  
Pagi ini di Gym kau dengan santai memanggilnya dengan nama depannya, 'Daiki'. Dan selama ini kau juga tidak mempunyai masalah dengan memanggilnya dengan nama depan, karena Aomine sendiri memanggilmu dengan nama panggilanmu.

"Kau melamun? Ada apa dengan caramu memanggilku itu?" bisiknya.

"Habisnya, orang-orang bisa salah sangka kalau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan akrab seperti itu… Lagipula, kita sering bersama… Dan aku tidak ingin menjadi _korban _dari para fansmu yang lain…"  
Kau sedikit memalingkan wajah, malu.

Aomine terkekeh pelan mendengar alasanmu.  
Dia menatap mejanya, dan membisikkan sesuatu pada dirinya sendiri.

.

"_Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli kalau orang-orang salah sangka soal hubunganku denganmu…"  
"Aku hanya ingin bersama denganmu, *****"_

.

Sayang sekali, telingamu tidak cukup peka untuk dapat menangkap apa yang dibisikkan Aomine itu.

"Apa?" tanyamu, takut kalau-kalau kau melewatkan hal penting.

Aomine hanya mendesah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu kembali berpura-pura menekuni buku pelajaran di depannya saat _Sensei _berjalan melewati bangku kalian.

Saat _Sensei _kembali ke depan kelas, Aomine mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpennya ke meja tiga kali — itu adalah tanda yang biasa kalian pakai untuk memanggil satu sama lain di kelas.

Kau kembali menoleh.

Dengan cengiran khas anak-anak pada wajah Aomine, kau berusaha membaca bibirnya yang bergerak tanpa suara,

'Se-pu-lang - se-ko-lah - te-ma-ni - a-ku.'

"_Sepulang sekolah temani aku_?" ulangmu, untuk memastikan.

Aomine hanya menyeringai sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya padamu.

-.-

'_Apa ini ajakan kencan?!'_

-.-

Sekolah yang seharusnya memakan waktu berjam-jam kini terasa bagaikan beberapa menit bagimu akibat 'ajakan misterius' dari pujaan hatimu, Aomine Daiki.

Bel pulang berbunyi.

Saat kau masih beres-beres memasukkan bukumu ke dalam tas, Aomine langsung berlari keluar menerobosmu.  
Sebelum kau sempat mengejar atau memanggilnya, kau menyadari selembar kertas berisi tulisan acak-acakan khas Aomine yang terletak di mejanya

"_Akashi memanggil."  
"Temui aku di Gym 20 menit lagi."_

-.-

Tepat 20 menit setelah bel berbunyi, kau sudah berada di depan Gym.

Kau berdiri di pintu Gym yang terbuka, melirik kanan-kiri, mencari sosok yang kau nantikan itu.

"Ano, *****-san, apa kau mencari Aomine-kun?"

"UWAAHHH!"

Sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanmu itu sontak membuatmu berteriak. Cukup keras untuk membuat orang-orang di dalam Gym berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikanmu.

"K-Kuroko-kun! Jangan mengejutkanku seperti itu!" ujarmu sambil mengusap-usap dadamu, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Orang — makhluk — di hadapanmu hanya menatapmu dengan tampang datarnya seperti biasa, lalu membungkuk.  
"Maaf, *****-san, tapi aku sudah berdiri di sini bahkan sebelum kau datang."  
Kuroko kembali berdiri tegak dan menatapmu lekat.  
"Mungkin *****-san saja yang terlalu fokus mencari Aomine-kun sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku…" ucapnya datar.

Kau memalingkan wajahmu yang sedikit memerah.  
"B-Bukan begitu! K-K-Keberadaanmu saja yang memang sulit disadari, Kuroko-kun!"  
"Ng… Ngomong-ngomong, d-dimana Daiki— ah, maksudku, dimana Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko tetap menatapmu lekat dengan ekspresi datarnya.  
"*****-san, kau tidak perlu malu memanggil Aomine-kun dengan sebutan 'Daiki'. Kurasa tidak masalah kalau orang-orang _sedikit salah paham soal hubungan kalian_…"

Perkataan Kuroko kembali membuat wajahmu memerah.  
Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Gym, lalu kembali menatapmu.  
"Sepertinya Aomine-kun sedang di ruang ganti. Tapi *****-san bisa langsung menjumpainya kalau mau. Seharusnya Aomine-kun sudah selesai sekarang…"

"Err… Baiklah… T-Terima kasih, Kuroko-kun…"

-.-

Kau berjalan ke ruang ganti.  
Dan dengan ragu-ragu, setelah mempertimbangkannya beberapa menit, perlahan-lahan kau menggeser pintu ruang ganti sambil memejamkan mata.

Dengan perlahan, kau membuka kedua matamu,

Dan UNTUK KEDUA KALINYA HARI INI, kau melihat Aomine yang sedang bertelanjang dada tepat-di-hadapanmu.

Sebagai _bonus_, di dalam ruang ganti juga terdapat Akashi, Kise dan Midorima yang juga masih bertelanjang dada, masih bersiap-siap memakai kembali pakaian mereka, juga Murasakibara yang dengan santai menikmati snacknya di sudut ruang ganti.

Semua mata tertuju padamu yang saat ini berdiri mematung dengan mulut menganga dan wajah yang sudah sangat-SANGAT merah seperti kepiting rebus.

'_KUROKOOO!'_

.

"Araa~ Ternyata *****-chin itu mesum~" - Murasakibara.

"*****. Aku mengerti kalau kau ingin melihat Daiki. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau kau sampai bertekad membuka paksa ruang ganti hanya untuk melihatnya." - Akashi.

"Hwaaa! *****cchi, jangan melihatkuu_-ssu_!" - Kise.

"*****, seorang gadis tidak seharusnya masuk ke ruang ganti pria _nanodayo_." - Midorima.

Aomine hanya berdiri diam, memperhatikanmu dengan ekspresi datar.

Saat akhirnya otakmu kembali berfungsi, kau mundur beberapa langkah dan berniat menggeser kembali pintu itu, tapi—

Aomine langsung menahan tanganmu yang hendak menutup pintu.  
Sebuah seringai nakal muncul di bibirnya.  
Sebelum kau sempat bereaksi, dia menarikmu masuk ke dalam dan menutup pintu ruang ganti.

-.-

Aomine membekap mulutmu dengan sebelah tangannya, sementara sebelah tangannya lagi dilingkarkan di pinggangmu untuk mencegahmu melarikan diri.

Kau meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri sambil tetap memejamkan matamu — menahan hasrat untuk membukanya dan menikmati _pemandangan _yang tersedia di hadapanmu.

"Daiki. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi.  
Kau tetap memejamkan matamu, tapi mulai berhenti meronta-ronta.

Kau dapat mendengar suara tawa rendah milik Aomine tepat di samping telingamu.  
"Akashi, bukankah tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau katakan padanya? Kalau begitu katakan saja sekarang. Lebih mudah, kan?"  
Kau memang tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi kau yakin saat ini Aomine pasti sedang menyeringai jahil.

Akashi mendesah.  
"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau melepaskannya dulu?"  
"Tapi sebelum itu, pakai bajumu, Daiki."

Terdengar suara Aomine yang menggerutu tidak jelas di dekatmu.  
Dekapan tangannya dari mulut dan pinggangmu terlepas — membuatmu merasa sedikit_ kecewa_.

Kau tetap berdiri dan memejamkan matamu.

Tak lama kemudian, kau merasakan tepukan pelan di pundakmu.  
"Sudah. Buka matamu." Itu suara Aomine.

Masih dengan agak ragu, kau membuka matamu, dan menemukan Akashi, Kise dan Midorima yang sudah kembali mengenakan seragam sekolah serta Murasakibara yang tetap tidak berpindah tempat.

Kau mendesah lega, tapi kemudian langsung terperanjat saat merasakan hembusan napas di lehermu.  
Kau menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Aomine yang memakai kaus hitam polos yang menonjolkan lekuk tubuhnya beserta celana jeans berwarna biru gelap dan sepasang sneaker putih.

"D-Daiki-kun? K-Kenapa pakaianmu—"

Sebelum kau sempat menyelesaikan kalimatmu, Aomine menepuk pelan kepalamu.  
"Aku sudah memintamu untuk menemaniku sepulang sekolah kan?"  
"Apa kau tidak tau apa artinya?"

-.-

'_T-Tunggu dulu.'  
'Berarti ini memang… Kencan?!'_

-.-

"*****."  
Panggilan Akashi menyadarkanmu sebelum kau sempat memikirkan hal yang _aneh-aneh_.

"Ya?"

"Sesuai tradisi Teikou, setiap awal tahun sekolah kita akan mengadakan acara pesta dansa yang wajib diikuti oleh seluruh murid. Tentu saja, sesuai namanya, dalam pesta dansa ini semua murid wajib memakai pakaian formal yang pantas untuk dipakai berdansa."

Akashi melirik Aomine.  
"Tapi masalahnya, semalam aku baru saja mendengar dari Momoi kalau Daiki sama sekali tidak memiliki pakaian formal."

"Dan karena itulah…"  
Akashi balik menatapmu.  
"Aku ingin kau, sebagai pengganti Momoi, untuk menemani Daiki dan mencarikan pakaian yang pantas untuk dipakainya ke pesta dansa itu."

"Eh?"  
Kau menunjuk dirimu sendiri.  
"Aku?"

Aomine menggaruk rambutnya yang pastinya tidak gatal.

-.-

'_Oke…'  
'Jadi… Ini termasuk kencan atau bukan…?'_

-.-

* * *

**-to be continued-**

* * *

_sekian chapter 1~_

_Miharu itu paling ga bisa buat adegan romance... Jadi maaf kalo romance nya ga kerasa atau fic ini kurang bagus~_

_mind to review? owo_

_segala bentuk kritik dan saran diterima kok ^^_

_-.-_


	2. Aomine X You 2

**Disclaimer.**

******© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

* * *

**" I**** – ****You**** – ****We**** – ****Us**** "**

* * *

A/N : ***** = [insert-your-name-here]

* * *

**#02 ~ Aomine Daiki x You ~**

Jadi…  
Aomine memintamu menemaninya sepulang sekolah untuk mencari pakaian yang pantas untuk dipakai ke pesta dansa formal awal tahun Teiko.

Singkat cerita, saat ini kalian sedang berjalan berdampingan keluar dari gerbang sekolah.  
Aomine dengan pakaian _casual_nya, dan kau dengan seragam sekolahmu.

Tidak seperti biasanya, suasana di antara kalian saat ini terlihat sangat canggung.

Aomine terlihat sedikit kikuk berjalan di sampingmu.

-.-

Tak terasa, beberapa menit berlalu, dan kalian sudah sampai di daerah pertokoan.

Tidak tahan dengan keheningan di antara kalian, akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"H-Hey… Daiki-kun…"

Aomine sedikit terperanjat mendengarmu yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.  
Dengan kikuk, dia menoleh ke arahmu.  
"Ah? A-Apa?"

-.-

'_Kenapa situasinya jadi canggung seperti ini?!"_

-.-

* * *

**[****Flashback****]**

"Aku ingin kau, sebagai pengganti Momoi, untuk menemani Daiki dan mencarikan pakaian yang pantas untuk dipakainya ke pesta dansa itu."

"Eh?"  
Kau menunjuk dirimu sendiri.  
"Aku?"

Akashi mengangguk singkat.  
"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"T-Tapi kenapa aku? B-Bukannya Daiki-kun bisa pergi dengan… Kise-kun atau… Kuroko-kun, misalnya?"

Ke-4 pria di ruangan itu — selain Aomine — menatapmu heran.

"_Are? _Bukankah wajar kalau menemani **pacar** membeli pakaian_-ssu_?" – Kise.

"Kalian sudah **pacaran** kan? Jadi tidak mungkin Aomine pergi dengan gadis lain selain **pacarnya sendiri** _nanodayo_…" – Midorima.

"*****-chin, kalian kan **pacaran**, memangnya kau tidak mau **berkencan** dengan Mine-chin?" – Murasakibara.

"Daiki. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sampai membuat **pacarmu sendiri **tidak mau pergi menemanimu?" – Akashi.

Ke-4 kalimat pernyataan dan pertanyaan itu sontak membuatmu mematung — tidak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Yah, mereka juga tidak bisa disalahkan… Setiap hari kau selalu datang ke Gym hanya untuk melihat Aomine.

Jadi mungkin… Wajar saja kalau mereka mengira kalian sudah pacaran…

Bukannya membantah, kau malah tersipu malu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri — membuat ke-4 pria dia ruangan itu semakin salah paham.

"DIA BUKAN PACARKU!"

Bentakan itu membuatmu tersentak kaget.  
Kau menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati Aomine yang terlihat kesal. Wajahnya memerah — _karena marah… atau malu?_

Aomine membalas tatapanmu sekilas, tapi langsung membuang muka saat tatapan kalian bertemu.

Semua orang di ruang ganti itu — kecuali kau dan Aomine — kembali menatap kalian dengan heran.

-.-

"Kalau bukan pacar, jadi apa?" - Kise

"Kami hanya sebatas teman!" - Aomine

**JLEB!**

"Aominecchi, kau tidak menganggapnya lebih dari itu?" - Kise

"Tidak." - Aomine

**JLEB!**

"Apa kau bahkan tidak memandang ***** sebagai seorang gadis?" - Midorima

"Tidak. Tidak pernah." - Aomine

**JLEB! JLEB!**

"Kau punya alasan khusus, Daiki? Menurutku kalian cocok." – Akashi

"Dia bukan tipeku." – Aomine

**JLEB! JLEB!**

"Mine-chin, memangnya bagaimana tipe gadis yang kau suka?" - Murasakibara

"Aku suka gadis berdada besar!" – Aomine

Kau melihat dadamu sejenak.

**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

-.-

Kise menatapmu cemas.  
"Nee, *****cchi, kalian betul-betul tidak pacaran?"

Kau _memaksakan_ sebuah senyum dan tawa sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganmu.  
"Aha haha ahahaha, Kise-kun, tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan **ganguro **seperti Aomine~"  
"Mungkin aku bisa pacaran dengannya kalau saja dia **lebih putih** seperti Kuroko-kun~"  
"Lagipula, Ahomine itu **bodoh**~ Dia bahkan tidak bisa menulis tulisan kanji namanya sendiri dengan benar~ Ahahaha hahaha~"

-.-

'_Terima pembalasanku, Ahomine!'_

-.-

"Pfftt. Aominecchi… Ma-Maaf, tapi… Menurutku *****cchi ada benarnya_-ssu _…" ucap Kise di sela-sela tawanya.

"Ah?! Apa katamu?!"  
Aomine bersiap-siap membalas Kise, tapi langsung terhenti akibat Akashi yang tiba-tiba berdeham.

"Cukup Daiki. ***** hanya _mengatakan kenyataannya_. Kalau kau mau protes, katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Tch."  
Aomine memalingkan wajah. Dia menatapmu sekilas, tapi kembali memalingkan wajah saat tatapan kalian kembali bertemu.

Sesaat, hanya ada keheningan di antara kalian, hingga tiba-tiba, pintu ruang ganti terbuka, dan orang yang yang menempatkanmu dalam situasi ini pun muncul.

"_Sumimasen, _Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, pelatih memanggil kalian."

Kuroko melihatmu dan Aomine bergantian.  
"Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanyanya polos dengan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa.

"KUROKO-KUUNN!"

Kau berlari menuju Kuroko, melilitkan tanganmu dilehernya — mencekiknya sekuat tenaga.

-.-

"A-Ah. *****-san, t-tolong… L-Lepaskan… _I-Ittai_… A-Aku tidak bisa… B-Bernapas…"

"Heh~ Ini pembalasanku~"  
Tawa kemenangan menghiasi wajahmu.

Akashi berjalan santai keluar ruangan melewati kalian berdua, diikuti dengan Murasakibara.

Midorima mendesah melihat Kuroko.  
"Hari ini Aquarius memang kurang beruntung." Ia menoleh pada Aomine. "Tapi Virgo menempati peringkat pertama hari ini."

Kise, satu-satunya orang yang masih peduli akan nyawa Kuroko, mulai berusaha melepaskanmu dari Kuroko.

Secara tidak sengaja — _atau sengaja?_ — Kise melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangmu, berusaha menarikmu dari Kuroko.

"Hwaa! *****cchi, lepaskan Kurokocchi!" rengek Kise.

Aomine nampaknya terganggu dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Ia mendengus kesal, kemudian menarik tanganmu dan dengan mudahnya melepaskanmu dari Kuroko.  
"Baiklah, *****. Ayo pergi." ucapnya ketus.

-.-

'_Daiki-kun… Kau cemburu?'_

-.-

"Kerja bagus, Kise-kun."

"Ahh~ Kuharap Aominecchi bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri_-ssu_!"

**[****End ****of ****Flashback****]**

* * *

-.-

Kau menghela napas.

Sejak tadi kalian belum sempat berbicara satu sama lain lagi.

Tanpa kau sadari, kau berjalan menyeberangi jalan raya saat lampu pejalan kaki jelas-jelas menunjukkan warna merah.

Mobil-mobil mulai melaju kencang.

Untungnya, sebelum salah satu dari mobil itu sempat melukaimu, Aomine menarik tanganmu dan secara refleks mendekapmu dalam pelukannya.

Kau mendongakkan kepala, menatap wajah Aomine yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahmu.

Aomine menundukkan kepalanya, menatapmu.  
Sepersekian detik setelah tatapan kalian bertemu, Aomine langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan kau pun menarik diri darinya.

Pipi kalian berdua sama-sama memancarkan semburat merah.

"A-Ah, maaf, *****. Aku refleks memelukmu."

"T-Tidak apa-apa. T-Terima kasih…"

Lampu pejalan kaki berganti hijau.  
Orang-orang mulai berjalan menyeberangi jalan, sementara kau dan Aomine tetap diam di tempat.  
Saat lampu kembali berubah merah, yang tertinggal di sisi jalan hanyalah kau dan Aomine, saling memalingkan wajah.

"H-Hey… *****… Maaf."

Kau sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Aomine barusan. Kau memberanikan diri menatapnya, dan hanya untuk memastikan, kau kembali bertanya,  
"A-Apa?"

"Maaf, soal yang tadi… Aku seenaknya menarikmu ke dalam ruang ganti… Dan… Soal kata-kataku tadi… Sepertinya, aku membuatmu kesal... Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal-hal itu…" Aomine nampak gugup. Dia sesekali menoleh menatapmu, tapi kemudian kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

Untuk kembali menetralkan suasana, kau tertawa ringan kemudian berkata,  
"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak marah~ Kau terlalu memikirkannya berlebihan, Daiki-kun! Lagipula, aku juga minta maaf sudah memanggilmu _ganguro_ dan menyebutmu _Aho_…" Kau turut memalingkan wajah.

Tiba-tiba, Aomine menggenggam kedua tanganmu dan tersenyum lebar.  
"Syukurlah! Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar marah padaku, *****!"

Dia menarikmu kembali menuju area pertokoan.  
"Ayo!" ajaknya, antusias.

Kau menganggukkan kepala dengan kikuk dan berjalan mengikuti Aomine.

-.-

Saat ini, kalian berada di salah satu toko yang menyediakan pakaian-pakaian khusus untuk acara formal.

Aomine hanya melihat-lihat sekilas berbagai jenis pakaian yang ada tanpa sorot ketertarikan sedikitpun di matanya.

"Daiki-kun, kau mau pakaian seperti apa?"

Kau berjalan menelusuri tiap-tiap rak, sambil terus membayangkan Aomine dalam balutan berbagai jenis pakaian itu.  
Sesekali wajahmu memerah saat menemukan pakaian yang cocok untuk Aomine.

Aomine berjalan ke sampingmu dan mulai melihat-lihat pakaian-pakaian pada rak di hadapanmu.

"Entahlah. Apa saja yang nyaman dipakai."

Kau sudah menduga jawaban Aomine, jadi kau mengambil beberapa pasang pakaian yang menurutmu cocok dan memberikannya pada Aomine.  
"Ini. Coba pakai."

Aomine berjalan malas menuju kamar ganti, sementara kau duduk manis di depan ruang ganti, menunggunya.

-.-

Kau berharap Aomine akan keluar berkali-kali, memamerkan setiap pasang baju yang dipakainya.  
Sayangnya, sepertinya kau lupa bahwa Aomine bukanlah tipe yang suka hal-hal merepotkan.

Jadi, setelah menunggu sekitar 10 menit, dia pun keluar dari kamar ganti, dan langsung melemparkan baju-baju tadi padamu.  
Dengan kewalahan, kau menangkap baju-baju itu dan langsung melipatnya — tidak ingin ganti rugi untuk baju yang rusak.

Tapi, perhatianmu dari tumpukan baju itu langsung teralih saat Aomine memanggilmu.  
"Hey. Bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Aomine Daiki berdiri di hadapanmu dengan setelan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas berlengan panjang berwarna biru gelap, lengkap dengan seutas dasi hitam kebiru-biruan. Dengan jeans biru gelap dan sneakers putih yang juga dipakainya, ditambah posenya yang sedang melonggarkan dasi dengan sebelah tangan, kau sukses dibuat _speechless _olehnya.

Aomine sekilas menoleh ke arahmu, dan sekejap tersipu malu saat menyadari kalau kau sedang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, mulut menganga dan wajah yang agak memerah — tanpa berkedip.

Sepertinya kau sedikit membuat Aomine salah tingkah.  
Dengan terbata-bata, dia berkata, "O-Oi, k-kenapa kau diam saja? B-Berhenti menatapku s-seperti itu, B-BAKA!"

Err… Oke, sejak kapan virus _tsundere _Midorima menular pada Aomine?

Dengan kikuk, kau langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu dan menepuk pipimu beberapa kali.

Berusaha bersikap normal, kau tersenyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempol sambil berkata,  
"Keren! Kau keren, Daiki-kun!"

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kau dapat melihat wajah Aomine yang memerah total sebelum dia membalikkan badannya dan mengambil sepasang _mini-dress _selutut berwarna putih kebiruan dengan potongan dada rendah dan sedikit corak bermotif batik pada bagian bawah dan dada, tali pita di pinggang, serta sehelai syal putih transparan yang dikalungkan di leher dress itu.

Aomine menyodorkan _mini-dress _itu padamu.  
"Pakai."

"Eh?"  
Kau menatapnya bingung.

Aomine masih belum bisa menatap wajahmu.  
"Seingatku, kau juga tidak pernah memakai pakaian formal. Kau juga tidak punya, kan? Menurutku kau cocok memakai ini…"

Kau hanya bisa mengangguk malu mendengar perkataan Aomine dan menerima dress itu.

-.-

Dengan perasaan malu bercampur ragu dan _mini-dress _yang membalut tubuhmu saat ini, perlahan, kau membuka pintu kamar ganti dan mengintip keluar.  
"D-Daiki-kun! I-Ini memalukan!"

Aomine yang sedari tadi duduk di luar kini menoleh menatapmu, lalu berjalan mendekat.  
"Sudahlah. Aku juga malu memakai pakaian formal seperti ini… Keluarlah, *****. Biarkan aku melihatmu."

Masih dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, kau perlahan berjalan keluar dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malumu.

"D-Daiki-kun… B-Bagaimana…?"

Hening.  
Kau belum berani menatap Aomine secara langsung.

"Daiki-kun…?"

Tetap hening.

"Daiki…" akhirnya kau menengadahkan kepala, dan mendapati sosok Aomine yang memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, dengan sebelah lengan menutupi mulut. "…kun?"

Aomine melirik sekilas. Hanya _melirik_, bukan _menatap_.  
"A-Argh… S-Seharusnya kau bilang kalau gaun itu sangat cocok denganmu…" Ia mengusap tengkuk lehernya. "K-Kau… Hampir membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak…"

"A—"  
Kau buru-buru kembali menundukkan kepala, sementara jari-jarimu memainkan renda-renda pada gaun di tubuhmu.  
Wajahmu memerah pekat akibat kata-kata Aomine barusan…

-.-

'_Kenapa Daiki-kun jadi OOC seperti ini?!'_

-.-

Akibat keadaan kalian berdua yang sama-sama tersipu malu dan tidak sanggup melihat wajah satu sama lain, situasi di antara kalian kembali hening dan canggung…

Hingga akhirnya, seorang staff wanita mendatangi kalian sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Ah~ Apa kalian _pasangan baru_? Pakaian yang kalian kenakan itu memang dibuat dalam 1 set~ Sangat cocok untuk pasangan seperti kalian~"

Kau dan Aomine sudah terlalu merasa malu hingga tidak sanggup membalas perkataan staff itu.

"Ohohoho~ Kebetulan sekali, toko ini memiliki promo khusus untuk pasangan… Kalau kalian membeli keduanya dan _mengenakannya sekarang juga_, kalian akan diberi diskon spesial 70% khusus pasangan~"

Kau melihat harga yang tercantum di bajumu dan Aomine bergantian.

-.-

'_Oke. Bahkan uang saku 1 bulan tidak akan cukup membayar keduanya…'_

'_Tapi… Kami harus mengenakannya sekarang?!'_

-.-

Dengan terbata-bata, kau berusaha menjawab,  
"T-Tapi kami bukan—"

Secara tiba-tiba, Aomine langsung merangkulmu dengan sebelah lengannya sambil tersenyum lebar.  
"Ah, kami memang pasangan baru. Terima kasih, kami akan terima tawaran itu…"

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, dan dengan posisi kepalamu yang bersandar pada dada Aomine, kau dapat mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang mengimbangi kecepatan detak jantungmu yang memburu saat ini…

-.-

'_Bolehkah aku berharap kalau perasaanku ini berbalas?'_

-.-

Namun sepertinya, kau terlalu bahagia hingga kurang menyadari maksud dari perkataan Aomine barusan.  
—Mau bagaimanapun, diskon seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan, kan?—

-.-

Singkatnya, setelah menerima bon dari staff beserta kantong plastik berisi pakaian kalian sebelumnya lalu membayar biayanya di kasir, kau dan Aomine sekarang sedang berjalan keluar, _bergandengan tangan_, dengan pakaian formal yang seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa kalian akan menikah.

Ini adalah kesempatan langka yang mungkin hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup. Jadi, kau memanfaatkan ini dengan menggenggam erat tangan Aomine, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kalian berdua.

Entah apa yang menuntun kalian, sekarang kalian sudah berada di taman kota.

Dan sedari tadi, tak satupun dari kalian sanggup melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan maupun pernyataan terhadap satu sama lain.

Bahkan sampai sekarang, saat kalian duduk berdampingan di bangku taman, suasana di antara kalian masih diselimuti keheningan…

-.-

"A-Ano… D-Daiki—"

Aomine sedikit terperanjat mendengar panggilanmu yang tiba-tiba. Sebelum kau sempat menyelesaikan kalimatmu, ia langsung berdiri.

"A-Ah, a-aku akan… M-Membeli minuman sebentar… T-Tunggu disini…" ujarnya kikuk.

-.-

Dan kau pun kembali sendirian lagi…

-.-

Beberapa menit setelah Aomine pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja, kau merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundakmu dari belakang.

Kau langsung menoleh, berharap itu Aomine, tapi…

Di hadapanmu berdiri 5 orang pria berandalan dengan pakaian compang-camping, tato di sepanjang tubuh, otot-otot yang kekar, dan tampang menjijikkan khas laki-laki penggoda.

Kau buru-buru berdiri, hendak pergi. Tapi salah satu dari mereka langsung menarik tanganmu dan membawamu mendekat. Keempat orang lainnya pun langsung ikut mengerumunimu.  
Bau rokok dan alcohol yang menguap dari tubuh mereka mulai membuatmu pusing. Kau tidak lagi mempedulikan kata-kata godaan yang mereka ucapkan. Kau hanya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri secepatnya.

Salah satu dari mereka mengulurkan tangannya ke resleting gaunmu, bermaksud membukanya.

Tapi sebelum tangannya sempat menyentuhmu,

**BRAKK!**

Pria itu langsung terlempar, menabrak bangku taman.

Kau langsung membalikkan badan, dan…

Tepat sasaran, Aomine Daiki berdiri di antara pria itu dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan ekspresi kemarahan.  
Dia memicingkan matanya, men-_death glare _satu per satu pria itu.

"OI. _Jangan pernah berani-beraninya menyentuh gadisku dengan tangan kotormu itu!"_ geramnya. Terdengar jelas nada penuh amarah dan ancaman dalam kalimat itu.

Mungkin karena pria-pria itu memang bodoh, bukannya melarikan diri, salah satu dari mereka malah menggenggam pergelangan tanganmu, berusaha membawamu lari.

Alhasil, satu tinju mematikan Aomine mendarat di perutnya, membuat pria itu jatuh terbatuk-batuk di tanah.

Aomine menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. Dia meludah tepat di samping pria itu.

"Hey. Kau tuli? Biar kuperingatkan sekali lagi. _Gadis ini milikku_. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang-orang rendahan seperti kalian menyentuhnya begitu saja."

Aomine kembali mengepalkan tangannya, bersiap-siap melayangkan tinju berikutnya pada siapapun pria malang yang mendekat.

"Sentuh dia sekali lagi, dan akan kupatahkan setiap persendian di tubuh menjijikkanmu itu."

Melihat reaksi Aomine itu, mereka semua langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kalian berdua.

Kau mendudukkan diri di bangku taman, menghela napas lega.

Mendengar helaan napasmu, Aomine langsung berbalik dan _berlutut _di hadapanmu.  
"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Daiki-kun…"

Aomine ikut mendesah lega.

Entah apa yang merasukinya hari ini, tiba-tiba Aomine menarik tanganmu perlahan dan _mencium _punggung tangan kananmu dengan lembut.

Masih tetap dalam posisi yang sama, dengan mata terpejam, Aomine berkata,  
"Maaf… Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu…"

Aomine menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap matamu dalam-dalam.  
Selama beberapa detik, kalian hanya saling bertatapan dalam diam,

Hingga tiba-tiba,

Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibir Aomine.  
"Sepertinya aku memang harus _menandaimu_, sebagai bukti kalau kau _milikku_…"

"'M-Menandai'..?"

Aomine berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingamu.  
Hembusan napasnya menggelitik telingamu.

Dengan suara baritone khas miliknya, dia membisikkan satu kata.  
Satu kata yang sudah kau nanti-nantikan selama ini.

"_Suki."_

"_Suki da yo, *****…"_

Tubuhmu sekejap membeku, belum dapat mempercayai kata-kata barusan.

Aomine meniup telingamu, membuatmu terperanjat dan kembali tersadar.

"D-D-Da-Daiki-kun…? A… A-Apa—"

Sebelum kau sempat menyelesaikan kalimatmu, Aomine langsung mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirmu.

Tubuhmu kembali membeku.  
Jantungmu yang seharusnya berdetak memompa darah sepertinya berhenti sejenak saat ciuman itu mendarat di bibirmu.

Aomine masih berdiri di hadapanmu, dengan cengiran polos dan semburat merah pada pipinya.  
"Maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya. Selama ini, aku selalu menyukaimu, *****…"

Kau buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah tampannya itu, menggigit bibir bawahmu untuk menahan senyuman lebar yang memaksa untuk muncul.  
"Aku… Juga… Suka…" bisikmu pelan.

Aomine buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu dalam jarak beberapa senti.  
Mata _sapphire_ miliknya menatapmu penuh pengharapan.  
"Bisa ulangi?"

Kau tercekat, tetap memalingkan wajahmu, tidak berani menatap wajahnya.  
"Su… S-Suki…"  
"Aku… Juga suka… Daiki-kun… Sejak… Pertama kali… Aku melihatmu…"

Kau melirik Aomine sekilas.  
Tepat saat tatapan kalian bertemu, Aomine melingkarkan tangan kanannya di kepalamu, sementara tangan kirinya memegang dagumu, dan bibirnya melumat bibirmu.

Kau tidak berusaha melawan, melainkan membiarkan Aomine menciummu.  
Tidak. Peristiwa seperti ini terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

-.-

Sayang, karena kemampuan paru-paru kalian yang hanya bisa menyimpan oksigen dalam jumlah terbatas, ciuman itu harus diakhiri…

Kau terengah-engah, sementara Aomine kembali berdiri di hadapanmu, dengan napas yang juga terengah-engah.

"Jadi… Bagaimana sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Kita… Pacaran?"

Wajahmu kembali memerah mendengar kata itu.  
Dengan kikuk, kau menganggukkan kepalamu.

Aomine tersenyum puas melihat reaksimu.

Sekali lagi, dia kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit pangkal lehermu pelan, meninggalkan sebuah bekas gigitan kecil disana.

"Ini tanda bahwa kau milikku, *****. Tidak akan kubiarkan pria lain menyentuhmu seenaknya. Kau milikku dan hanya milikku seorang…"

Untuk terakhir kalinya, dia mencium pipimu singkat dan menggenggam erat kedua tanganmu.

Aomine menyematkan sebuah cincin perak ke jari manismu.  
Sambil tersenyum lembut, ia berkata,

"Aku tau ini masih terlalu cepat, jadi aku tidak akan melamarmu sekarang. Karena itu, jagalah cincin ini hingga aku melamarmu nanti, sebagai bukti kalau suatu saat aku akan menikahimu…"

-.-

* * *

**-The End-**

* * *

_sekian fic Aomine x Reader ini~ ^^_

_Makasih banyak buat para reader yang bersedia baca fic ini, _

_untuk yang udah review, fav dan follow nya juga makasih banyak! :D_

_Maaf kalau ada kesalahan~  
Segala bentuk kritik-saran diterima kok ^^_


End file.
